Моды
thumb|250px|Внутриигровой скриншот Sven Co-op, одного из старейших Half-Life модов (до сих пор в разработке) Серия Half-Life породила бесчисленное множество модов, среди которых многие стали популярны в игровом сообществе. Некоторые оригинальные моды, такие как Counter-Strike, Team Fortress, Day of Defeat, Ricochet, The Ship и Alien Swarm ''(изначально мод для ''Unreal Tournament 2004) были приняты Valve и превращены в коммерческие игры. Однако некоторые моды, такие как Garry's Mod были отклонены и остались независимыми играми. Существуют моды, которые основаны на вырезанном контенте, рекомендуемые файлы для Half-Life и вырезанные файлы Half-Life 2. thumb|250px|Внутриигровой скриншот They Hunger Некоторые из этих моды добавляют небольшие или внушительные изменения в оригинальную игру, остальные созданы с нуля, но используют существующие движки, модели, звуки, текстуры и т.д. Некоммерческие моды можно скачать бесплатно, так как они не лицензированы движком. Известные моды thumb|250px|Внутриигровой скриншот Black Mesa, мода, полностью переводящего Half-Life на движок Source Так как модостроение не останавливается ни на секунду, не стесняйтесь дополнять список. GoldSrc *''Absolute Redemtion'' *''Action Half-Life'' *''Adrenaline Gamer'' *''Afraid of Monsters: Direcor's Cut'' *''Arrangement'' *[http://www.moddb.com/mods/azure-sheep Azure Sheep] *''Black Ops'' *''Blue Shift: Reassignment'' *''BrainBread'' *''Brutal Half-Lifethumb|250px|Игровой скриншот Dystopia.'' *''Cat-Life'' *''Christmas Life'' * Cleaner's Adventures * Conundrum * Conundrum 2 *''Counter-Strike'' (Включена в розничные игры Valve) *''Cry of Fear'' *''Dark Insomnia'' *''Dark Terrirory'' *''Day of Defeat'' (Включена в розничные игры Valve) *''Dead Sector'' *''Dead Shift'' *''Deliverance'' *''Earth's Srecial Forces'' * Escape from the Darkness * Escape from Woomera * Fight for Life * Firearms * Flat-Life * Force of Evil * Frontline Force * Full-Death * Gangsta Wars * Global Warfare * G-Invasion * Half-Dead * Half-Life: Chernobyl *''Half-Life: Before'' *''Half-Life: Delta'' *''Half-Life: Esape Velocity'' *''Half-Life: Gold'' *''Half-Life: Gold - Multiplayer'' *''Half-Life: Redux'' *''Half-Life: Visitors'' *''HalfQuake'' *''HalfQuake: Amen'' *''HalfQuake: Sunrise'' * Heart of Evil * Hopelessness: Afterlife *''Hour-Glass'' *''International Online Soccer'' *''In Deep'' *''Junk-Life'' *''Kleiner's Adventures'' *''Left 4 Life'' *''Life Before The Half'' *''Master-Sword'' *''Mission Impracticable'' *''Mission Impracticable 2'' *''Mystery House'' *''Natural Selection'' *''Natural Selection 2'' *''Night at the Office'' *''Operation Nova'' *''Operations 1942'' *''Overturn'' *''PARANOIA'' * PARANOIA 2: Savior * Peaces Like Us *''Point of View'' *''Poke646'' *''Poke646: Vendetta'' *''Prison '' *''Prototype 98'' *''Pulse'' *''Residual Point'' *''Ricochet'' (Включена в розничные игры Valve) *''Rival Species'' *''Sandpit'' *''Sands of War'' *''Science and Industry''thumb|250px|Меню в Garry's Mod 10. *''Scientist Slaughterhouse'' *''Shepard's Mission'' *''Shores of Victory'' *''Sven Co-op'' *''Sweet Half-Life'' *''Team fortress ''(Включена в розничные игры Valve) *''Todesangst'' *''Todesangst 2: Der Echte Feind'' *''The Core'' *''The Forgotten War: Corea'' *''The Gate'' *''The Ship'' (Включена в розничные игры Valve) *''The Specialists'' *''The Trap'' *''They Hunger'' *''They Hunger 2: Rest in Pieces'' *''They Hunger 3: Rude Awakening'' *''Town 17'' *''USS Darkstar'' *''Xen Assault'' *''Xen Warrior'' *''Wanted!'' *''Weapons Factory'' *''WormsHL'' *''Zombie Edition'' *''Zombie Panic!'' *''Zombie Zoo'' *''Испытатель'' *''Испытатель 2'' *''Испытатель 3 (Отменён) *Испытатель 4: Классика'' Source *''1187'' *''Aberration'' *''Action Half-Life 2'' *''Age of Chivalry'' *''Aperture Tag'' *''Antlion Troopers'' *''Antlion Troopers Deuce'' *''Aperture Deja Vu'' *''Attempt to Survive'' *''Awakening'' *''Battlegrounds 2'' *''Black Mesa ''(Фанатский ремейк Half-Life, уровни Зена и мультиплеер в разработке) *''Black Mesa: Uplink'' *''Black Snow'' *''Blue Portals'' *''BrainBread 2'' *''Calamity'' *''Call In'' *''Causality Effect'' *''Chell’s Way to Home'' *''City17: Episode 1'' *''City 7: Toronto Conflict'' *''Civil Protection: Source'' *''Coastline to Atmosphere'' *''Codename CURE'' *''Comatose'' *''Combine Insurrection'' *''Combine Combat'' *''Conversion'' *''Combine Destiny'' *''Counter-Life 2'' *''CUBE'' *''CURSE'' *''Dangerous World'' *''Danger 2'' *''Darkness: Source'' *''Dark Researchers: Zero Hour'' *''DayHard'' *''Dear Esther'' *''Dino D-Day'' *''Dystopia'' *''Eclipse'' *''Eye of the Storm'' *''Estranged'' *''Eternal Silence'' *''Empires'' *''Escape the Room'' *''Event in Village'' *''Factum Souls'' *''FakeFactory's Cinematic Mod'' thumb|250px|HD модель [[Аликс, основанная на бразильской модели Адриане Лиме в кинематографическом моде FaceFactory 8]] *''Garry's Mod'' (Включён в розничные игры Steam) *''Ground Complex'' *''Final Project'' *''Firearms: Source'' *''Fistful of Frags'' *''Flesh'' *''Flipside'' *''Fortress Forever'' *''Gamma Energy'' *''Get a Life'' *''GoldenEye: Source'' *''Grey'' *''Ground Complex'' *''Guard Duty'' '(Фанатский ремейк Half-Life: Blue Shift, в разработке) *''G-String *''Half-Life 2: Capture the Flag'' *''Half-Life 2: Short Stories'' *''Half-Life 2: Update '' *''HalloweenVille'' *''Hazard Course ''(Фанатский ремейк обучающего курса Half-Life, в разработке) *Hazard Team' (Фанатский ремейк Half-Life: Decay, временно заморожен) *''Hidden Source *''Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat'' *''Iron Grip: The Oppression'' *''Jailbreak: Source'' *''Jay's Mod'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Korsakovia'' *''Lambda Wars'' *''Lost Story: The Last Days of Earth'' *''MINERVA: Metasis'' *''MINERVA: Out of Time (В разработке) *Mission Improbable'' *''Missing Information'' *''Mistake of Pythagoras'' *''Modular Combat'' *''NeoTokyo'' *''Nightfire: Source'' *''Nightmare House'' *''Nightmare House 2'' *''No More Room in Hell'' *''Project 25'' *''Obsidian Conflict'' *''Operation Black Mesa ''(Фанатский ремейк Half-Life: Opposing Force, в разработке) *''Opposing Force 2'' *''OTHER-LIFE: Hatch 18'' *''Outpost 16'' *''Perfect Dark : Source'' *''Pirates, Vikings and Knights II'' *''Plan of Attack'' *''Portal 1.5'' *''Portal: Prelude'' *''Portal: The Flash Version MapPack'' *''Project 9'' *''Pumpkin Night'' *''Raindrop'' *''Random 17'' *''Ravenholm'' *''Rebellion '' *''Research and Development'' *''Resistance and Liberation'' *''Resourceful Protagonist'' *''Rexaura'' *''Riot Act '' *''Rock 24'' *''Sebastian'' *''Silent Escape'' *''Silent Hill: Alchemilla'' *''SMOD'' *''SourceForts'' *''Sprucecape'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War'' *''Strider Mountain'' *''Suicide Survival'' *''Synergy'' *''Star Trek: Enterprise - Temporal Cold War'' *''Tier 3'' *''Titan: XCIX'' *''The Citizen'' *''The Citizen 2'' *''The Citizen Returns'' *''The Forgotten Ones'' *''The Hunted'' *''The Stanley Parable'' *''The Stargate Mod'' *''The Survival'' *''They Hunger 4: Lost Souls'' (Заморожен) *''Thinking with Time Machine'' *''Triage'' *''Underhell'' *''Water'' *''Weekday Warrior'' *''Whoopservatory'' *''WW1 Source'' *''Xen Forces: Breath of Xen'' *''Zeno Clash'' (Планировался как мод, однако стал самостоятельной игрой, включённой в розничные игры Valve) *''Zombie Master'' *''Zombie Panic! Source'' *''Собаке Топором По Голове Двинули'' Ссылки *Моды на Википедии Категория:Моды Категория:Творчество фанатов